Secured access control systems are generally known, in which users are issued with a permanent or temporary identification (ID) pass specific to a system. The issued pass is typically presented by the owner wishing to cross a control point, and checked before the user is allowed entry to an associated secured area, building, facility, etc. One conventional form of access control relies on a static form of identification that is printed on the pass, such as the name of the individual and/or a photograph of the user's face. However, such a form of identification is susceptible to fraudulent production and reproduction. Another conventional form of access control relies on machine verification of encoded identifier data. For example, the identifier data may be encoded in a barcode printed on the pass, such as a 1D (one-dimensional) barcode or a 2D (two-dimensional) barcode, commonly referred to as a QR code. As another example, the identifier data may be embedded in an electronic tag, such as a near field communication (NFC) tag identifier or a Radio Frequency Identifier (RFID) tag. However, such machine verification systems do not verify the identity of the person presenting the pass for access.